Like A Bee Loves Honey
by SteveChavezLove
Summary: Doc has loved Charley ever since the day he came to live on the ranch, but he's never had the nerve to admit it. Doc/Charley Slash. A friend opened my eyes to this pairing a few days ago. Thank you Greaserotaku! :)


He was the third regulator to arrive at the ranch. Just eight years old when he first arrived, and afraid of his own shadow. No one could blame the poor thing though, he'd had a rough life up to that point, what with his father dying in a train wreck when he was three and his mother abandoning him at an orphanage in Chickasaw county a year later. His four years at the little Mississippi orphanage were just as bad if not worse. He was tiny, and he had been since birth. This gave the bigger, older children reason to pick on and bully him, and sometimes they even resorted to beating him. He'd cried himself to sleep almost every night he was there, wishing that his mommy would come back and pick him up like she'd promised before, little did he know that she'd lied and was never coming back. All the pain of his childhood had left a lot of permanent scars on his heart as well as his skin, and he'd picked up a lot of mental disorders, the worst of which was one called panic disorder, which caused him to have a full blown panic attack when something frightened him, hyperventilate like crazy, and more than often faint because of it all. It seemed after awhile that poor little Charley would always be trapped in this awful place. He'd gotten a lucky break one day, though. When he was loaded into the orphan train and taken all across the south, he was sure that no one would want to take him, since he was so tiny and unable to do a lot of work, so he plotted his escape. He made his run when the train was stopped in Albuquerque, and it seemed that the good lord was smiling upon him that day since he was able to slip away without any of the orphanage attendants or the U.S. Marshall who'd come along with them, noticing, taking with him his teddy bear and blanket that his mother had given him at age two.

It had been an accident when he'd come upon John Tunstall's ranch. He'd just been looking for food at the time, and an un guarded chicken coop was to tempting to pass up. The boy's luck ran out for a moment though, when he was caught by Tunstall's two young ranch hands. This first meeting was certainly one to remember, as young Charley used his self learned fighting skills and slugged both of the boys in the face before running away, only to be caught moments later by Tunstall and the McSween family before having a severe panic attack and feinting in the McSween's daughter's arms. He awoke the next morning, lying in a soft goose feather bed, with a kind middle aged man sitting on the edge of the bed, wiping his forehead with a cool, damp cloth. Charley had expected John Tunstall to be angry, since he'd tried to steal the eggs from his chicken coop the night before, but the man couldn't be more kind. He'd given him a place to sleep, fed him breakfast when he was fully awake, and when he'd become calm enough, he'd introduced him to some new friends, who happened to be the two boys that Charley had punched out of panic the night before, but of course they had forgiven him after learning that his actions had been caused by the severe case of panic disorder he had.

The two boys he'd befriended were quite a bit older than him though. Three years to be exact. Richard and Doc were both eleven, going on twelve, while Charley himself was only eight. That didn't matter to any of them though, they took Charley under their wing immediately, teaching him how to care for the animals around the ranch, how to use a rope and a gun, and even helping out with the reading and writing lessons that John gave the younger boy. Charley idolized the older boys, and followed them everywhere. He had taken to Doc in particular though. Everywhere they went, Charley would always be right with Doc, using one little hand to tightly hold onto his older companion's sleeve while holding the other up to his mouth and sucking his thumb, a habit that he didn't kick until age nine. Doc always knew he probably should've pushed Charley away while he was still young and things between them were still innocent, but he didn't have the heart to. The kid was cute, and to tell the truth, Doc actually liked having him around everywhere he went. He was like his little shadow, following him anywhere and everywhere.

Again, Doc knew that he should've drawn the line once the little guy had started crawling into bed with him at night and cuddling up against him for warmth. He should've put a stop to it. Should've told him that he wanted space, but again, he didn't have the heart to. Charley was just to cute and innocent to push away, and there wasn't any reason at the time to convince Doc to do as his conscience advised him.

Things quickly started changing between them as Charley got older and discovered he was attracted to others. He'd try to make himself look extra handsome all the time, just so Doc would look at him more. Doc did notice most of the time, although Charley was handsome anyway, and it always made Charley blush. This all started when little Charley was thirteen years old. By then Doc was sixteen, and already quite experienced in the ways of romance. He knew what it was Charley wanted, or at least he assumed he did, but since the last thing he wanted to do was take his innocence away, Doc kept himself away from the little pugilist cowboy. Charley didn't understand why Doc was pushing him away now, and instead of just getting over it, Doc's resentment just brought out Charley's abandonment issues and he became depressed. Doc felt awful. He didn't mean to hurt Charley, infact that's the main reason why he'd pushed him away in the first place. But just when things seemed at their worse, the answer to Doc's prayers, for the moment at least, arrived. Steven Stephens joined the Tunstall Regulators early that year, just shortly after Charley's thirteenth birthday. He was fifteen years old and although his seemingly handsome face was covered and hidden by a fine layer of dirt and grime, he offered some comfort to Charley, and the two of them became friends very quickly.

Doc was relieved that Charley had someone to pal around with once again, but for some odd reason, whenever he saw the two together, Doc felt a hot surge of anger burn deep within him. There was know mistaking what this was. He was jealous, and it didn't help when one night while the Regulators were camping down by the creek, Steve pressed himself up against Charley, who was already half asleep, and slid an arm around his waist to pull him closer. Doc wanted nothing more than to go over there and drag that dirty little redneck away from HIS Charley. That was a very odd thing for Doc to think of the younger Regulator as his, but he really truly was his. The nighttime cuddling used to be their thing and no Dirty Steve had swooped in and was attempting to steal it, along with Charley away from Doc. He had to do something about this. Charley belonged to him. He couldn't just let Steve steal him away.

Doc planned out how he would win back Charley's heart over the course of the next few weeks, but as it turned out he wasn't going to have to use his carefully thought out plan. Just a year after Steve arrived, another Regulator came to live at the ranch. José Chavez y Chavez was a Mexican-Navajo halfbreed and he was nothing less than beautiful. Steve was quick to notice this, and immediately abandoned his efforts to gain Charley's heart. He'd fallen for another, and left the poor little pugilist alone again, with an explanation telling him that they should just be friends. Charley didn't take it as well as Steve had hoped that he would. The poor little guy was heartbroken, and once again felt abandoned by who he thought was his love.

Doc had watched this whole episode unfold, and shortly after Steve had left him alone, he'd watched Charley rush behind the barn to cry. Doc didn't know whether to be angry or happy about Steve's actions, since they'd given him a chance to repair the bond between himself and Charley, but then again he'd made Charley cry, and that was not okay in Doc's book. He'd followed Charley behind the barn, approaching him with caution, since he probably wanted to be alone right now. "Charley..." He tried gently, reaching a hand out and placing it against the boy's shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. Charley looked away from him. "Like you care." He sobbed. "I do care." Doc replied. "Come on, talk to me..." Charley shoved him away. "You abandoned me...so did Steve...Hell my own mother didn't even want me...God, what's wrong with me? Why do I keep driving everyone away?" He broke down right there, bawling like a baby, not caring anymore that Doc was standing right there. Doc frowned and reached out his arms, gently caressing Charley's smaller body in them and hugging him. "There's nothing wrong with you." He whispered to him. "Your perfect...I'm so sorry. I never should've pushed you away."

"Quit yer lyin!" Charley demanded, though he still continued to let Doc hold him. "You ain't sorry...and I ain't perfect..." Doc ran his hand gently through Charley's curly brown hair and held him closer. "I am sorry." He replied. "Sorrier than I've ever been in my life." Charley looked up at him slightly. "Charley I only pushed you away because I was afraid i'd hurt you...I guess I just didn't realize back then how much I..." Doc stopped there and looked down into the younger boy's brown eyes. "You what, Doc?" Charley sniffled. Doc sighed, and cupped Charley's face with his rough, calloused hand. "Maybe I should just show you." He said, slowly pressing Charley up against the side of the barn and pressing a warm, passionate kiss against his mouth. Charley didn't fight it. He'd wanted this forever. Doc put everything he had into that kiss. All the heated emotions he'd been trying to keep hidden for the past few years, he set free into this kiss. He'd never felt anything as strong as the warm wave of emotion that washed over him now. He was in love. There was no doubt about it. Charley let a long stream of tears roll down his blushing cheeks, but these were happy tears. Doc had always been the one he wanted. Steve had just been a comfort more than anything else. Doc was who his heart had always belonged to.

Slowly, Doc pulled away and looked into Charley's eyes. "I love you..." He told him. "And you are perfect. Perfect for me." Charley grinned and pulled him back in for another kiss. Doc didn't resist. He loved the way Charley's warm mouth felt against his, loved how perfectly shaped his lips were, and how they parted easily to let his tongue swipe against them before twisting it around with Charley's own tongue. Doc groaned and pressed his hips into Charley's, rubbing their erections together. Charley groaned and pulled Doc closer. "Doc, please..." He mumbled. Doc kissed his forehead. "Not here..." He replied. "Come on..." He took Charley by the arm and pulled him across the barnyard into the bunkhouse, locking the door behind them before pressing him up against the wall again and kissing him hard. Charley reached down and unbuttoned Doc's shirt, before tearing it off his shoulders. Doc did the same to Charley's shir Before reaching down and making work of undoing his pants. Charley impatiently shoved Doc's hand away and unbuttoned them himself, before doing the same to Doc's.

Doc pulled Charley's pants and underwear down and the younger boy willingly stepped out if them, before tearing down the rest of Doc's clothing as well. Now, both of them completely naked, Doc pushed Charley towards his bunk. The younger boy didn't need any convincing. He willingly laid down on Doc's bunk and accepted the kiss Doc pressed to his mouth as he climbed onto the bed and leaned over his much smaller body. "Love you..." He whispered. Charley groaned. "Love...love you too." He replied as they began to arch together. Doc grunted and Charley moaned. God, Doc loved hearing those cute little moans. "Oh...Doc.." Charley moaned. Doc shuttered. Hearing Charley moaning for him like that sent a wave of pleasure through his body. Doc reached Down and touched his younger lover all over, teasing him with his fingers touching gently all over his inner thighs. Charley shivered and pressed his cock up against Doc's thigh, leaving a slick trail of pre cum. His cock was as hard as a rock and it needed attention."Doc...please.." Charley begged. Doc grinned and reached down, gripping Charley's erection in his hand and stroking up the shaft. Charley shivered and pressed his hips harder into Doc's. Doc grunted and ground himself down onto Charley as he continued to stroke the other boy's cock in the rough hand. Charley panted and reached up with his hand, grabbing a hold of Doc's erection and stroking it just as Doc was doing to him.

The pleasure quickly grew to intense for anything less than for Doc to start making love to Charley, so gently, Doc let go of Charley's swollen, dripping wet cock and turned him over onto his hands and knees. Charley looked back at Doc. "Be carful..." He whispered. Doc nodded "I promise." He said and reached over to his nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out a condom he'd been saving, and a little bottle of oil. He slowly dabbed the oil onto his fingers then reached down and rubbed them around Charley's tight puckered little hole. He massaged it with his thumb, trying to get Charley to loosen up. "Spread yourself out for me." He urged Charley. Charley shivered and slowly spread his legs out a but more so that Doc could have better access to his ass. "That's better.." Doc muttered and gently pressed one oil coated finger into Charley's hole. Charley groaned and pushed himself back onto Doc, while at the same time reaching down and grabbing into his cock again. "I'm gonna..gonna lose it." He moaned.

Doc chuckled. "Stop touching yerself then." He said, prying Charley's hand off his cock. Charley moaned and bit his lip as Doc pushed another finger deep inside him, moving them around every which way, stretching him out and preparing him for his cock. Charley moaned and buried his face in the pillow, as Doc stretched him out. "You like that?" Doc whispered. "Ye..yeah.." Charley whimpered. Doc smiled and pulled his fingers out. "Think your ready for somethin' a little bigger?" He asked. Charley nodded and moaned impatiently. Doc grinned and rolled the condom onto his cock before pouring the oil over it and spreading the excess around Charley's tight hole. "Commere.." Doc mumbled, grabbing Charley by his hips and pulling him closer to him, as he positioned his cock at the younger Regulators entrance. "Doc please..." Charley begged. Doc smiled and gently shoved his hips forward, slipping his cock inside Charley's hole. Charley yelped a little at first. Doc was big, and Charley was really tight. It hurt quite a bit. Doc bit his lip and started gently thrusting in and out if Charley's tight little ass. Charley panted and rolled his hips in time with Doc's thrusts. The pleasure had begun to override the pain now, and Charley was loving every second of this. Doc was panting and quickening his thrusts into the boy. God this was so good. Why the hell hadn't he done this sooner? He'd loved Charley all along. Why hadn't he acted on his feelings years before. "God! Doc!" Charley screamed suddenly. The ecstasy filled scream was just enough to push Doc over the edge and he came hard with Charley, the combined force of both their orgasms making the experience even better than it already was.

Doc gasped to catch his breath afterwards, and reached to pull Charley up to him so that he could kiss him. Charley sat up willingly and let Doc claim his mouth. They sat there kissing and holding each other for a few short moments until finally Charley pulled away from Doc slowly. "You really mean it, Doc?" He asked, timidly. "Mean what?" Doc asked, his eyes still closed from their kiss. "What ya said earlier..." Charley replied. "That...that ya love me." Doc opened his eyes slowly and nodded before kissing Charley's lips again. "Like a bee loves honey." He replied. Charley smiled and kissed him back. It was true. Doc did Love Charley. He always would. And he'd never once make the mistake of pushing him away ever again.

THE END :)


End file.
